


Taken

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean is used as bait to get to Sam, but things don't go as Lucifer plans.





	Taken

'You're not really my type, Dean. Too bossy, though I'm guessing beneath that rude exterior, beats a needy little heart.'

Lucifer circled his prisoner, his vessel's face reflecting derision for his captive.

'You're attractive, no doubt about that,' he added, running a finger down Dean's face, lingering on the full lips, amused as Dean pulled his head back in a mute snarl.

'You'd make a fine gift for so many who'd 'cherish' you. But that's not my immediate problem. You, Dean, are merely here for bait. What better way to bring Sam into my web without too much fuss? Big brother Dean in the clutches of that perverse being, Lucifer. No quicker way to get Sammy onto his white steed and riding to the rescue.

I miss him you know,' he murmured pensively, ' such a pleasure to taunt, to torture, to fuck. An all-round fun toy.'

'He's my vessel, he belongs to me,' Lucifer continued, leaning in to Dean's face, 'he was designed for me, only for me, since the beginning of time. He was mine before he was ever your human brother, so, you do understand I have the prior claim. And when I wear him, it's such a perfect fit, like silk on your skin.

Therefore, Dean. I must have him back.'

:

Lucifer glanced around the rundown warehouse. 'I know I'm being an awful host, talking non-stop and hogging the limelight, but,' he pursed his lips in an apologetic grimace, 'when you've been rendered silent, you can't really contribute, can you, Dean? But don't fret, when Sammy's in the vicinity, I'll free your vocal chords to cry out any warning you wish to him.'

:

With a click of his tongue and a wink, Lucifer exited the area, leaving his prisoner to squirm in frenzy and fear for his brother.

Dean pulled at his restraints, but he was bound so tight he could hardly move a finger, however that didn't stop his mind from vetting all the bad things which could happen when Sam showed up... and there was no doubt he would.

He remembered when he'd found himself in a similar situation, heart in mouth when Gordon Walker had used him for bait to take Sam out. Back then, his little brother had been smarter than Walker, but Lucifer was on a whole different level.

There was no way Sam was going to fall back into Lucifer's clutches. If Dean had to go into Hell to retrieve his little brother, he would. Hell held no fears for him now, not like the scared kid he'd been when he made the deal with the crossroads demon years ago.

:

With no way of judging the passing of time, fear for his brother escalated and when he heard a creaking on the roof above him, the fear morphed into full blown panic. Dean tugged and yanked at his bonds, but only managed to tear and rip the skin of his wrists, his lips forming silent words of warning.

:

:

Sam had tracked Dean using the GPS on his phone, a detail which had quickly raised his hackles in alarm. No self-respecting kidnapper would leave such an easy way to trace his victim. It was clearly some sort of trap.

Casing out the warehouse, Sam had glimpsed his brother through one of the grimy windows. Definitely bait and definitely for Sam himself.

He quickly ran through all the beings who might have it in for him and though there were many, the one which flashed into his mind was Lucifer.

At times, Sam wondered about his psychic powers, if they were still hidden away inside him, but he couldn't deny he'd often get these 'intuitions' which inevitably turned out to be correct.

The why of what Lucifer might want him for after all this time however, was a question for which Sam had no answer, but he didn't dwell on that. He was here to get his brother back.

Lucifer wasn't easy to defeat. The only way to temporarily get rid of him was to use the angel banishing spell.

Castiel had once got rid of angels by carving it on the chest of his vessel. It was as good an idea as any. One Lucifer had never witnessed.

Sam hoped he'd get a chance to use it, that was of course, if it was truly Satan who was keeping Dean captive.

:

The older Winchester's eyes widened as he caught sight of his little brother's legs dangling from the sky-light. All he needed was for Sam to fall and break one of his figgin' giraffe legs on top of everything else.

Luck, however, seemed to lay squarely on the Winchesters' side this time.

Sam made it safely to the ground and ran towards his bound sibling, but then again Luck was no lady and Dean let out a curse when he felt his throat freed and the ability to speak return.

That meant Lucifer knew Sam was here.

'Sam, run and don't come back. Lucifer wants you.'

Knife in hand Sam darted around the chair to cut Dean's restraints, ignoring the warning.

:

'Sammy,' Lucifer's smarmy voice purred as he materialized nearby. 'It's so nice of you to call. I knew you couldn't resist coming for your brother. It's just so easy with you two. Take Sam and Dean won't be far behind, and vice versa...like now.'

'What do you want with us,' Sam snarled, his usually calm features twisted in hate. 'I thought you'd found other things to keep you occupied.'

'You underestimate yourself, Sam. As someone who's had the pleasure of being very...intimate with you, I can attest to your infinite attractiveness.'

'Lay a hand on him and I'll kill you, freak!' Dean growled.

'Aw, that's so sweet, Deano. I almost feel sorry for taking Sam from you.'

:

The finger poking his back told Dean to keep talking. Sam had something planned and he needed to keep Lucifer's attention occupied.

Surreptitiously, Sam slipped a hand inside his shirt, sliced his finger on the razor blade he'd attached to the cloth and activated the spell.

There was only time for Dean to witness the surprise on the devil's face before he disappeared.

:

'Fuck, Sammy. You came prepared,' Dean said as Sam cut through the ropes. 'How did you know it was Lucifer?'

Sam shrugged. 'Just a hunch.'

:

As soon as Dean was free, he yanked his brother into his arms, his hand directing Sam's head into the curve of his neck. 'Don't you ever do that again.'

'What. Come for you?' Sam's muffled voice asked.

'Yeah. You gotta look out for yourself.'

'Shut up, Dean! I'm always gonna come for you.'

For a moment there was silence as their minds and bodies drew strength and love from one another via the crushing embrace.

'We gotta go before Lucifer shows up again,' Dean said, reluctantly drawing back from his brother.

Sam nodded, his emotions choking him as he contemplated how easily they could be taken and separated on the whim of some supernatural being, and never see one another again.

This time, things had worked out, but the future still had its pitfalls.


End file.
